


Упаковано и передано (Bagged and Tagged)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Предложение, Юмор, брака
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: В высшей степени нетрезвый Джон придумал гениальный план, как сделать предложение Шерлоку. К сожалению, на следующее утро он полностью об этом забыл.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bagged & Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320825) by [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/pseuds/Regency). 



> В принципе, выражение Bagged and Tagged это армейско-полицейский сленг.  
> 1\. Армия - правильный порядок tag and bag. На цепочке два армейских жетона (tag), в случае смерти солдата, один из них оставляют на трупе, а труп упаковывают в мешок (bag) или гроб.  
> 2\. Полиция - труп с места преступления упаковывают в мешок (bag) и составляют документ (примерно такой как в фике), в котором прописывают (tag) место, время, ответственных лиц и т.д.

Джон встретил человека, с которым собрался провести остаток своей жизни, в лаборатории Бартса. Тогда он этого ещё не знал, он не знал этого мужчину. Джон подумал, что у него странная внешность, и он вообще какой-то странный, но решил дать ему шанс. Спустя двадцать четыре часа и неловкий разговор за ужином, он понял, что Шерлок Холмс был единственным человеком на трёх прекрасно известных Джону континентах, которого он никогда не оставит. Ему подумалось, что отбросив трость, вместе с ней он отбросил и своё сердце, а Шерлок подобрал его как какую-то незначительную улику и просто отмахнулся. Оно осталось на углу Бейкер-стрит, отброшенное и запылившееся – похоже, именно это случалось с сердцами, когда в деле был замешан Шерлок. У него была любовь к расследованиям, на что ему любовь людей? Он вообще не нуждался в людях за исключением случаев, когда они помогали в его игре с жизнью, в его стремлении к знанию любой ценой.  
  
У Джона никогда не было намерения делать Шерлоку предложение. Вернее, у него никогда не было намерения позволить Шерлоку узнать о его намерении сделать предложение, потому что в действительности он не собирался этого делать. Всё было немного наоборот – правда, правда. Проще говоря, в один прекрасный вечер в пабе кто-то поднял тему предложения руки и сердца. Не спрашивайте Джона, как это произошло, он уже даже близко не был к состоянию, когда воспоминания ещё как-то закрепляются в памяти. Осталась только идея. В любом случае он поймал себя на мыслях о своём соседе (он себя на них часто ловил), о живом Железном Дровосеке, который утверждал, что живёт без сердца. Он задался вопросом, а если бы Шерлок знал, что он любим, почувствовал бы он хоть что-то, обнаружив, что кто-то любит его до безумия и с абсолютной преданностью. Он подумал, что это очень печально, что Шерлок мог ходить по земле, нимало не заботясь о том, что он был солнцем чьей-то личной солнечной системы, что он был центром чьей-то вселенной, и эти люди не желали ничего иного.  
  
_Как я_ , подумал он, потому что Шерлок занял первое место в списке его приоритетов со дня их встречи, и это было неизменно. В каком-то смысле Шерлок был его. Его – чтобы заботиться о нём, и его – чтобы защищать и развлекать, его – чтобы направлять энергию в мирное русло и подальше от вещей, которые его погубят. Шерлок был его, и он никогда об этом не узнает. Джон подумал, что не вынесет всё это. Таким образом, очевидно, он приполз домой и привел в исполнение то, что кому-то представилось хорошим планом действий, потому что было критически важно, чтобы Шерлок узнал правду.  
  
Наутро он обо всём этом забыл.  
  


***

  
  
Джон проснулся по будильнику и с эпичнейшим похмельем. На тумбочке его ожидали пара таблеток парацетамола и стакан воды, которые могли быть, а могли и не быть оставлены им самим. _Текила – просто адский напиток._ Он вспомнил об этом единственно потому, что вкус её ощущался аж на язычке гортани. Он был уверен, что придётся ополовинить бутылочку ополаскивателя для рта, чтобы только приглушить его.  
  
Он принял аспирин и медленно выпил воду, не торопясь отправляться в ванную. Земля под ногами всё ещё не прекратила слегка безумное вращение, так что он не видел нужды испытывать свою сомнительную способность сохранять равновесие. Он добрался до двери и вышел из спальни. Напротив двери, на перилах лестницы, чуть ниже уровня глаз, была приклеена записка. Надпись гласила: « _Да_ ». Маленькие буквы, написанные знакомым почерком, но они вызывали ощущение – _ощущение_! (Шерлок пришёл бы в ужас) – робости от человека, который не обладал подобным качеством. Джон нахмурился и напряг свои чувства (слух, нюх и интуицию) в попытке ощутить присутствие соседа в квартире. Квартира 221Б была зловеще тиха для этого часа – Шерлок должен был встать уже несколько часов назад.  
  
Джон оставил стакан на перилах и начал осторожно спускаться с лестницы, перешагивая через скрипящую ступеньку. Спустившись, он миновал комнату Шерлока, столь же тихую, на двери которой его поджидала ещё одна записка. « _Да_?», спрашивала она, идеально отображая мысли самого Джона. Он прошёл в гостиную и обнаружил её столь же покинутой. Пальто Шерлока отсутствовало на своём обычном месте. Джон обрёл в этом некоторое утешение, предположив, что Лестрад, должно быть, вызвал Шерлока на дело. Его облегчение длилось до третьей записки неоновой расцветки, расположившейся строго по центру лобной кости черепа на камине. « _Да_ », утверждала она не испытывающим сомнения почерком. По непонятной причине у Джона ёкнуло сердце.  
  
Странная последовательность продолжилась обнаружением – « _ДА_ » – на его кресле и – « _О, Боже, да_ » – на драгоценном диване Шерлока. Обнаружив, что холодильник может похвастаться ещё одним, более уравновешенным « _да_ », Джон глубокомысленно изучил чёткую надпись, озадачившись, а на какой же вопрос Шерлок так настойчиво отвечал. Он понадеялся, что «да» не было ответом, о котором они оба позже будут сожалеть. Джон знал, что он будет рядом с Шерлоком несмотря ни на что. Он был заточен на преданность, и Шерлок был тем, кто её заслужил. Джон никогда не оставлял своих на поле боя.  
  
Он позавтракал. Шерлок так и не вернулся, и Джон ушёл на работу, рассеянно собрав записки на пути к выходу, чтобы перечитать и изучить их позднее. Улика - это улика, и Джону нужна была вся помощь, которую он мог получить в их постоянной битве умов. Или, как сказал бы Шерлок, одностороннем избиении Джонова недоразвитого интеллекта.  
  
Каковы бы ни были его теории об особенностях поведения Шерлока, он забыл о них, как только вошёл в клинику. Приёмный покой предлагал широкий ассортимент пациентов, ожидающих приёма, и ни минуты покоя. Пропавшие воспоминания о прошлой ночи больше не занимали его, но каждый раз, как его пальцы касались записок в кармане, он задавался вопросом, куда безумец его жизни поведёт его дальше.  
  


***

  
  
День длился, казалось, вечность. Джон вышел из автобуса и поковылял домой со слипающимися от усталости глазами – всё-таки с подушкой его голова рассталась более двенадцати часов назад. На Джона блевали и чихали маленькие дети, он поймал падающую в обморок медсестру, которая не знала о своей беременности, и девочку-подростка, которая знала о своей, и он стукнулся грёбаным мизинцем об экзаменационную кушетку не менее полудюжины раз. Джон хромал и был измучен, и зрелище скопления автомобилей на Бейкер-стрит, мягко говоря, не наполнило его уверенностью, что вечер окажется спокойнее. Тем не менее он расправил плечи и быстро поднялся по лестнице. Похоже, это был очередной «рутинный обыск на наркотики».  
  
– Шерлок, что бы ты не взял, отдай обратно, – произнёс он вместо приветствия. Чем скорее Ярд уберётся из его гостиной, тем скорее он сможет посмотреть какую-нибудь чушь по телевизору и попить чай в относительном покое.  
  
– Джон! – Шерлок, определённо загораживающий что-то от Донован и Лестрада, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на входящего Джона. На этот раз он, похоже, действительно удивился. – Ты здесь.  
  
Джон недоумённо поднял бровь. Шерлок никогда не озвучивал очевидные вещи, даже во имя просвещения хронически непросвещённых.  
  
– Очевидно. Лестрад, что происходит? Что всё это значит?  
  
– Один из моих людей заметил, как Шерлок прячет пакет для улик в карман пальто. Он отказался отдавать его, так что у нас не было выбора, кроме как прийти и забрать самим.  
  
Джон вздохнул. Это единственное, что он мог сделать.  
  
– Ладно тогда. Просто постарайтесь на этот раз не испортить ничего моего. Мне потребовалась вечность, чтобы найти другую подушку с британским флагом, после того как Донован изрезала ножом предыдущую. У неё молния есть, знаешь ли!  
  
У Донован хватило совести принять извиняющийся вид. Джон её уже простил, но забывать не собирался.  
  
– Могу тебя уверить, вы тут ничего не найдёте.  
  
– Так ты отрицаешь, что в твоём распоряжении находился предмет, помеченный как улика?  
  
– В моём распоряжении была улика. Сейчас нет.  
  
– Тогда ты не должен препятствовать обыску.  
  
– И зачем бы мне препятствовать стаду ненаблюдательных скотов переворачивать мою квартиру вверх дном в дополнение к вмешательству в ход крайне чувствительных экспериментов, которые я провожу? Они будут испорчены! – страдание Шерлока было настолько очевидно, что Джон ощутил потребность вмешаться.  
  
– Ладно, ладно. Как насчёт компромисса? Лестрад, если твои люди не найдут искомое за полчаса, ты их отсюда уберёшь. Шерлок, я пойду на кухню и присмотрю там за всем. Подходит?  
  
Детектив-консультант и детектив-инспектор испытывающе посмотрели друг на друга и кивнули в знак согласия.  
  
– Хорошо, – уступил Шерлок. – Но ты тоже ничего не трогай. Ты точно так же можешь испортить эксперименты.  
  
Джон притворился, что не услышал оскорбления. Как будто он не был доктором, и у него не было опыта в подобных вещах.  
  
– Честное скаутское, – бросил Джон через плечо и направился на кухню наблюдать. Замечание Шерлока о том, что он никогда не был скаутом, было полностью проигнорировано.  
  
При виде беспорядка, который они устроили из и так жуткого нагромождения вещей на кухне, Джон немедленно зарычал. Химический набор раскурочен, в муке копались, а чайник перевёрнут. Они. Перевернули. Чайник. Джон попытался не злиться из-за этого, но у него не получилось. _Он всего лишь хотел чая_. Он даже собирался поделиться с ярдовцами.  
  
– Поосторожнее с этим, – рыкнул он на стажера с банкой для сахара в руках. Джон был практически уверен, что там мариновалась бычья поджелудочная железа. У него не было ни малейшего желания весь остаток вечера дышать запахом поджелудочной железы с укропом. Стажёр осторожно поставил банку и попятился. _Хорошо_. Этим вечером он определённо чувствовал себя гораздо менее милостивым по отношению к своим уважаемым коллегам.  
  
Прикинув, что так у него хотя бы появилось больше времени на готовку ужина, Джон открыл холодильник, проверяя, есть ли у них что-то а) не человеческого происхождения и б) не разлагающееся. Ничего не обнаружив, он не особо этому удивился. Нет, там было молоко, прокисшее, но молоко. Отодвинув его в сторону, Джон обнаружил пару коробок с китайской едой на вынос. Они не заказывали в китайском ресторане по меньшей мере полторы недели. Он был почти уверен, что порция свинины «Му Шу» готовила восстание и стягивала силы, чтобы взять штурмом пространство на верхней полке, занятое тонкой кишкой.  
  
– Шерлок, никаких человеческих останков над едой. Мы говорили об этом.  
  
И будто прислушиваясь к ворчанию Джона, Шерлок ответил:  
  
– Джон, это для науки.  
  
– В жопу такую науку, – буркнул он себе под нос, не затрудняясь ответом, и аккуратно, избегая капели из кишки и заляпанные коробочки, проверил, что там еще может быть. Довольно странно (или не так уж и странно, учитывая обстоятельства), но Джон заметил краешек прозрачного пластика. Это мог быть пакетик-зиплок, вот только Шерлок их все использовал, доказывая свою теорию, что это чистый и эффективный способ транспортировки сочащихся кровью аппендиксов. Джон до сих пор считал, что лучше не интересоваться подробностями. Кроме того, сам он пользовался этими пакетами за несколько недель до эксперимента Шерлока. Пластиковые коробки были намного надёжнее в плане сокрытия того, что должно быть сокрыто. Так что, естественно, Джон потянул за ребристый край. Несмотря на то, что пакетик был вклинен довольно плотно за чан с – _не спрашивать, не спрашивать, не спрашивать_ – в итоге он высвободился.  
  
Это был пакет для упаковки улик. Джон Шерлока _утопит_ нахрен. Разумеется, с этим придётся подождать, пока ярдовцы не освободят помещение. Нет никакого проку в том, чтобы их обоих арестовали за препятствие правосудию и владение краденым имуществом. И в любом случае, если уж его и арестуют за это, Джон решил, что не помешает узнать что же Шерлок взял. Может, ради разнообразия, он даже поймет, зачем тот это сделал. Он проигнорировал внутренний голос, повторяющий с Шерлоковскими интонациями: " _Вряд ли_ ".  
  
_Придурок_.  
  
Осторожно, не забывая, что кто-то может наблюдать за ним, Джон подхватил прозрачный пакетик для улик, который Шерлок так страстно защищал. Ох. Он нахмурился и побледнел. Его армейские жетоны? Он не понимал. Только перевернув пакет, он почувствовал, что утренние записки и его действия прошлым вечером начинают обретать внушающий страх смысл.  
  
**УЛИКА**  
Предмет: Предложение брака  
Описание улики: Армейские жетоны Капитана (Доктора) Джона Ватсона, КАМК  
Тип правонарушения: Верность и товарищество до самой нашей смерти.  
Местоположение: 221Б Бейкер-стрит, Лондон.  
Примечания: Ты не можешь препарировать моё сердце, пока я не умру, но оно уже твоё. Надеюсь, они помогут тебе продержаться до той поры.  
**ПОРЯДОК ПЕРЕДАЧИ**  
От кого: Джона Ватсона  
Кому: Шерлоку Холмсу  
Дата: 31 января 2013 года  
  
Остаток таблицы порядка передачи был перечёркнут. Других не будет. Всё было заполнено его узнаваемым и почти неразборчивым почерком. Похоже, вчера вечером он был слишком пьян и чересчур честен. Теперь Шерлок знал. Сердце Джона заколотилось – не так, как под вражеским огнём, но это не было и весельем. Это было не волнение – это был смертельный ужас. Шерлок узнал о Джоне вещи, в которых он даже себе с трудом признавался в трезвом состоянии. Его замутило, как утром, будто с тех пор не прошло уже много часов. Джон _хотел бы_ , чтобы так и было. Единственный способ исправить этот день – просто не вставать с кровати утром.  
  
Он содрогнулся. Шерлок _знал_. Джон медленно обернулся на Шерлока, с надменным видом выслушивающего разнос Лестрада. Губы поджаты, руки скрещены на груди, нога постукивает по полу, будто в ожидании, когда же закончится эта скука. Так знакомо. Но взгляд – взгляд выдал Шерлока с потрохами. Взгляд не отрывался от Джона дольше, чем на секунду, и тот готов был поспорить, что с момента обнаружения пакета, не отрывался от него вообще. Разумеется, Шерлок понял, что Джон его обнаружил. Шерлок опасался не выговора, он опасался Джона. Это сбивало с толку.  
  
Шерлок не испытывал страха. Как он повторял Джону при каждом благоприятном случае, страх – это для идиотов, не осознающих свои собственные ограничения. Шерлок знал, как далеко может зайти, прежде чем будет вынужден признать поражение, так что прекращал усилия задолго до этого момента. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Шерлок, похоже, испытывал свои пределы на прочность – и он был в ужасе.  
  
Внезапно, – Джон больше не был.  
  
– Шерлок, что я тебе говорил про испорченное молоко? – Шерлок открыл рот, затем нахмурился в замешательстве. Джон показал пакет так, чтобы Шерлок заметил его, и его замешательство уменьшилось, сменившись опаской. – И, думаю, я нашел те «пальцы», которые ты положил не на место. – Это было отвлекающим манёвром лишь частично. Джон только что выгреб пальцы из-за отрезанной головы.  
  
Шерлок заметно подобрался, проходя через комнату, полную раздраженных копов, на кухню. Он слегка склонился к Джону и прошептал:  
  
– Я не уверен, что они предназначались мне.  
  
_Итак, мы идём напролом_. Джон тоже так может. Он протянул Шерлоку молоко, притворяясь, что показывает ему срок годности, отпечатанный на упаковке.  
  
– Ну, вообще-то тут указано твоё имя.  
  
– На некоторых бомбах тоже было указано моё имя, – пробормотал Шерлок зловеще. Напоминание было излишним. *  
  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что это будет менее болезненно.  
  
Шерлок отвёл взгляд.  
  
– Я всё ещё не убеждён в этом.  
  
– Я не лгал, когда писал это.  
  
– Может и нет, но ты был пьян.  
  
Джон оказался в незавидном положении, вынужденный защищать свою пьяную выходку, доказывая её искренность. _Больше никакой текилы._  
  
– Истина в вине.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул:  
  
– Едва ли.  
  
Джон сунул руку в карман, к запискам, которые он носил с собой весь день.  
  
– Тогда почему ты сказал «Да» шесть раз? – он приложил их к пакету аккуратной стопкой, и это по-своему было убийственно.  
  
Шерлоку было явно неловко.  
  
– Потому что, несмотря на значительные усилия, я не смог придумать достаточно убедительной причины для отказа.  
  
Джон задался вопросом, сколько блокнотов тот заполнил доводами "за" и "против", сколько людей он опросил, прежде чем ему пришло в голову спросить самого себя, а чувствует ли он сам то же самое. Джон просто был рад, что ни один из ответов не был «никогда не возвращаться».  
  
– Ну, тогда не отказывайся, – Джон должен был быть напуган к этому моменту. Это был прыжок, грандиозный пьяный прыжок, и он исполнял его трезвый как стеклышко. Ему полагалось бояться. Но в этом отношении у него с рождения пары винтиков не хватало, а вот рука была твёрдой. Если будет нужно, он пойдёт за этим мужчиной куда угодно. Он уже следовал за ним в ад, подумаешь, пара стёртых ног.  
  
– Ты сказал, что я могу препарировать твоё сердце.  
  
– Сказал, – он устремил на него жёсткий взгляд, напоминающий, что по условию, этому должна _предшествовать_ смерть.  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся, понемногу возвращаясь к своей обычной манере поведения.  
  
– И, полагаю, жетоны были символом этого обещания.  
  
Это не было вопросом.  
  
– Да.  
  
– И твоего обещания не оставлять меня? – Джон не пропустил лёгкое напряжение голоса под конец – сомнение, уточнение.  
  
– Я не оставлю тебя, если только ты не попросишь меня об этом.  
  
– И верность, – Джон не знал, что можно сказать на это, но Шерлок, казалось, именно этого и ожидал. _Как обычно_. – У меня будет только один блогер, так что я ожидаю, что у тебя будет только один консультирующий детектив. – Как будто Джон был настолько глуп, чтобы изменять брату Британского Правительства. Он адреналиновый наркоман, а не самоубийца. И он был предан Шерлоку, не стоит забывать об этом.  
  
– Ты _единственный_ в мире.  
  
Шерлок сложил вместе ладони в молитвенном жесте.  
  
– Тогда не следует ли мне их надеть? – в противоположность его собственной твёрдой руке, пальцы его соседа подрагивали. Он накрыл ладонь Шерлока своей, не заботясь, что на это могут сказать вечно-сплетничающие полицейские. Некоторые из сделавших ставки сейчас внезапно станут очень богаты.  
  
Несмотря на крайне нетрезвое состояние, прошлой ночью Джон подошёл к делу досконально. Запечатывающая полоса отошла тихо, хотя пришлось приложить некоторое усилие. Он вытряхнул жетоны на ладонь и затолкал пакет обратно туда, где он его нашёл.  
  
– Это не кольцо, – заметил он с лёгким раскаянием. Его надравшаяся версия не придала этому особого значения. Шерлок тоже.  
  
– Нерелевантно, – он наклонил голову, позволяя Джону накинуть шариковую цепочку ему на шею. Два поблёскивающих стальных кружочка стукнули до странного громко о пуговицы Шерлоковской рубашки. Шерлок сжал их в руке и начал тихо читать: «Ватсон, Д.Х., КАМК». Он погладил жетоны пальцами, как талисман. – Похоже, они и правда твои.  
  
– Правда.  
  
– И ты действительно хочешь этого? Со мной? – страх, проявленный Шерлоком ранее, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тревогой, написанной на его лице в данный момент. Джону захотелось смахнуть её кончиками пальцев.  
  
– Когда я сказал «Ты единственный в мире», именно это я и имел в виду.  
  
– Я не такой, как другие люди, Джон. Я никогда не буду таким, как они.  
  
– Шерлок, если бы я хотел кого-то скучного, я бы и женился на ком-то скучном, – он легонько подёргал за шариковую цепочку, совершившую вместе с ним путешествие в пустыню и обратно. – Я не хочу жениться на ком-то скучном. – Он решился. – Но, полагаю, вопрос в том, не возражаешь ли ты жениться на идиоте.  
  
– На большинстве идиотов, да, возражаю. Но не на тебе. Ты гораздо меньший идиот, чем большинство знакомых мне людей, – на самом деле Джон был немного тронут. – Немногие люди способны, будучи под влиянием обильного количества алкоголя, организовать умеренно продуманное в деталях предложение брака. Я впечатлён. Думаю, я могу провести годы, наблюдая за твоим идиотизмом.  
  
– Ты хочешь? – забавно, но Джон чувствовал себя наиболее неуверенно именно сейчас, когда ответ был уже известен.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
– Джон, не будь утомительным. Я уже сказал «да».  
  
– Ну, хорошо.  
  
Прошла секунда. Вздернулась одна нетерпеливая бровь.  
  
– Думаю, сейчас тебе полагается меня поцеловать.  
  
– Да неужели?  
  
Шерлок впился в него взглядом. Джон ухватил его за новоявленные обручальные жетоны и притянул для поцелуя. Губы Шерлока затихли, но не замерли, а со стороны ярдовцев не доносилось и звука. Впервые за много месяцев в квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит было действительно тихо, но никому и в голову не пришло, что это скучно.

**Author's Note:**

> * Рассказ написан между первым и вторым сезоном.


End file.
